


I Just Want To See You Smile

by i_just_missed_writing



Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_missed_writing/pseuds/i_just_missed_writing
Summary: Based on Anon's prompt on Tumblr:Okay so i REALLY loved that prompt you did about jaden doing things to make yusei laugh. I was wondering if you could do the same except with Ai and Yusaku? So Ai doing wacky stuff to try and get Yusaku to smile/laugh but failing (and just making Yusaku confused) but then accidentally making him smile at the end of the story? Yusaku just deserves the world ;_;
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	I Just Want To See You Smile

Weeks had passed and Ai was still gone. Yusaku wasn't sure what he was doing out there but he'd taken Roboppy with him so at least he wasn't grieving his fellow Ignis alone. They were probably hiding out in the outskirts of Link VRAINS together. Yusaku still worried though. A lot. He couldn't deny how much he wanted hear from Ai, just so he knew he was actually safe wherever he was. Neither could he deny how lonely he felt without him; it was what had led him to spend so much time at Kusanagi's food truck lately. He could basically be considered a full-time employee at this point.

"I'll take two hot dogs and a coffee."

The voice startled Yusaku out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he found a... _uniquely_ dressed stranger in front of him. This person was donning a full-on waist coat and cape while everyone else in the plaza was dressed down in shorts and t-shirts. Well, except for a few white collar workers in suits. Yusaku's gaze lowered and landed on a telltale green mark - it was then that things fell into place. This was a SOLtis, not a person. Yusaku began to prepare the order in silence.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" The SOLtis commented. The words almost sounded teasing.

"I prefer to save my social energy for other humans."

"Ouch, harsh."

Yusaku clenched his jaw. That had almost sounded like Ai.

"So what's your name, oh beautiful food truck worker?"

Yusaku took a deep breath and put the finished order on the serving shelf. "I hope your owner gave you money."

"My owner, as you say, doesn't seem to know I'm here."

Yusaku frowned in confusion.

"But no worries, I brought money myself." The SOLtis put a few bills down, grabbed its order and turned to leave.

"Wait! You paid way too much!"

The SOLtis was already a quarter of the way across the plaza. "Consider it a well-deserved tip for the great service!"

* * *

Yusaku couldn't get the strange SOLtis out of his head. It had felt too familiar, too much like Ai. But it couldn't have been. Ai wouldn't be able to make himself compatible with a SOLtis, right? Or could he? Well, even if he could, why would he? He'd always seemed to love his regular form. What benefits would a SOLtis form have for him? And more importantly, why would he come back in the first place? His hostage days were over and he was finally free. Not to mention that coming out here would be dangerous for him. But even _if_ he had come back, why wouldn't he just tell Yusaku? Why show up at the food truck and order food he wouldn't be able to eat?

"Are you daydreaming about me?"

Yusaku blinked and focused on his new customer. Of course it was the SOLtis. "What's your order?"

"Straight to the point. I see." The SOLtis took a seat at the table Kusanagi had put out that morning. "I'll take two hot dogs and a coffee again."

Yusaku let muscle memory take over as he began to prepare the buns.

"Will you sit and eat with me?" The SOLtis had a weird tone to its voice Yusaku couldn't discern. "It seems like you'd have the time."

"You can't eat."

"More food for you then!"

Yusaku sighed. "Doesn't your owner expect your return?"

"I hope he does. I like to think he misses me when I'm not there."

Yusaku hadn't known until then that SOLtis were capable of sounding fond. Or expressing any real emotions in general for that matter. He'd only ever seen them as unnaturally polite customer service personnel.

"My owner is really hard to read sometimes, you know?" the SOLtis went on. "He's very serious and calculating. Whenever I look at him, he's either frowning or annoyed or frowning in annoyance. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen him smile."

"He probably has a lot on his mind." Yusaku had no idea why he'd said that. Was he genuinely trying to comfort this SOLtis?

"He does, yes. Always." The SOLtis sighed. Another thing it shouldn't be able to do. "But he's also young and beautiful and I wish he'd be happier. I wish _I_ could make him happier."

"Is that why he bought you? So you can make him happier?"

The SOLtis laughed.

It made Yusaku freeze mid-motion. Should SOLtis be capable of laughing? Why would they? Was this a custom-made AI? The physical appearance sure seemed to suggest so.

"Bought," the SOLtis got out as its laughter died down. "He'd _never_." It chuckled again. "No, no, no, that's not at all how it went down. We just sort of... got stuck with each other. It's a long story."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes at the SOLtis. "Ai?" he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?"

Yusaku shook his head. "Your order's ready."

The SOLtis got up and placed a stack of bills down before grabbing the food and drink.

Yusaku stared at the money. "That's way too much again."

The SOLtis shrugged. "If you want to make it up to me, you can take a seat. The offer still stands."

Yusaku lowered his gaze and rubbed at his forehead. He thought about Kusanagi taking time off to visit his brother at the hospital and about how worried he'd seemed when Yusaku had turned down the offer to take some time for himself as well. He always talked about how Yusaku needed to relax and learn to be a teenager. Yusaku disagreed. He could always figure out how to be happy later when the world wasn't in such a state of utter chaos. But then again, peaceful coexistence between humans and AI were his goal so what was the harm in talking to this SOLtis? "Fine," he stated. He took off the apron and exited the truck.

The sun was warm on his skin as he took a seat at the small table across from the gleefully smiling SOLtis. It immediately went to push a hot dog over to his side of the table. "Eat up."

Yusaku frowned. "Why did you buy it if you didn't plan on taking it to your owner?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again."

His frown deepened. "Why would you want that?"

"Why not?"

Yusaku stared into the golden eyes of the SOLtis. "Who programmed you?"

"I'm not mass-produced if that's what you're getting at. I'm a one-of-a-kind AI. You should feel honored."

"You didn't answer my question."

The SOLtis reached out to nudge the napkin on Yusaku's side of the table. "And you're still not eating." It pulled its hand back and crossed its arms on the table. "I bet you're one of those people who forgets to take care of themselves all the time."

"Is your owner like that?"

"He's exactly like that, yes. You're very similar in a lot of ways."

The suspicion rose in Yusaku but he still picked up the hot dog and took a bite. The taste reminded him how hungry he'd been an hour ago. He really needed to get back to eating three regular meals a day.

"You still haven't told me your name," the SOLtis said casually. Its chin was now propped up on its hand.

Yusaku swallowed his bite. "Why do you want to know?"

The SOLtis shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You're handsome and interesting and I'd like to get to know you better. This seems like a good first step."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes at the SOLtis as he took another bite. Could this really be Ai? Was he just messing with him? Or had he lost his memory but still felt their connection? The former was more likely but Ai had never been one to comment on Yusaku's appearance so why would he be doing it now? Was it just another way of messing with him? Potentially. Regardless, he couldn't see the harm of sharing his first name with this SOLtis. "I'm Yusaku."

"Ah, Yusaku. A beautiful name for a beautiful person."

Yusaku ignored the compliment. "Do you have a name?"

"I was given one, yes, but I don't feel ready to share it with you just yet."

Yusaku glared at the SOLtis.

"Wow, Yusaku, if looks could kill."

Without another word, Yusaku finished his hot dog and got up. "I have to get back to work now."

The SOLtis sighed. "Oh well, duty calls, I suppose." It picked up its hot dog and coffee and stood up to leave. "Can I come back?"

Yusaku was already halfway to the truck door. "I don't think I can legally stop you."

* * *

"Oh, look, it's my favorite barista!"

Yusaku looked up from his laptop to find the SOLtis approaching him. "I'm on break."

"I can see that," the SOLtis said cheerfully and held out a bouquet of pink and purple flowers which it had likely picked in the park on the way over.

Yusaku frowned at the offering. "Why are you handing me these?"

"They're for you!"

"What am I supposed to with them?"

"I don't know. Put them in water so they won't die."

"You already killed them when you picked them. Nothing I can do will undo that."

The SOLtis sighed and dropped the flowers on the table Yusaku was sitting at before taking a seat across from him. "I like this location better," it mused and looked out over the ocean where the sun was beginning to set.

Yusaku made a sound of acknowledgment and focused back on his work.

"What're you working on?"

He ignored the question.

"Do you run the truck by yourself?"

"No."

"Where are the other employees."

"Employee. Singular."

"Where's the other employee then?"

"Not here."

The SOLtis chuckled. "You're really not making this easy for me."

Yusaku went back to ignoring it and focused on typing.

It seemed to work. The questions stopped. Yusaku chose to let the SOLtis stay as a thank you, even if it hadn't ordered anything yet.

Link VRAINS had been quiet recently which was both a relief but also suspicious. Part of Yusaku wanted to use this opportunity to focus on his friends and spending time with them like Kusanagi wanted him to, but a larger part of him wanted to keep working on a plan to bring permanent peace between humans and AI. The only problem was he had no idea how to plan something like that out.

Flame and Ai had proven a peaceful coexistence was possible, but the Knights of Hanoi, and especially Ryoken, would never accept that as enough of a reason to stop what they were doing. They'd been allies due to circumstance but Ryoken could still make for a dangerous enemy if he were to find Ai. The best thing Yusaku could do right now was to keep an eye on Link VRAINS for signs of Ai and/or Roboppy. If either of them ever started to attract attention for any reason, he'd have to step in before Ryoken could.

"I made a flower crown."

Yusaku looked up and found that, indeed, the SOLtis had made a flower crown.

"Will you put it on for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I think it would suit you."

"Shut up."

The SOLtis gasped. "That's no way to talk to a customer!"

"You haven't ordered anything."

"Because you're on break!"

"My break was over three minutes ago."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Yusaku shrugged and went back to typing. He needed to strengthen his sensors across Link VRAINS so he'd get alerted at even the smallest sign of trouble or suspicious activity.

"Do I look good in this crown?"

Yusaku sighed.

* * *

The food truck was being manned by Kusanagi today but Yusaku had stilled decided to hang out in the area. He'd put down his jacket under a nearby tree and was currently leaning against the trunk with his laptop. The silence was nice and the weather warm. It felt like the world was at peace for just a few hours that day.

"Yusaku, look!"

Of course the silence wasn't meant to last. When Yusaku looked up, he found the SOLtis standing a few feet from him in black jeans, boots, a green t-shirt and black vest. And it was holding a fluffy black kitten with green eyes.

"I found a cat!"

"Where?"

"There was a cardboard box behind the dumpster near the plaza. She was the only kitten left."

"Why did you bring her here?"

The SOLtis looked down at the kitten cradled against its chest. Her eyes were drooping. "I thought you may want to adopt her."

"I don't have time for a pet. She'd just be lonely."

The SOLtis seemed a little disappointed but still came over to sit down beside Yusaku. The kitten didn't seem to mind. Her eyes had already fallen shut.

"Do you think your owner will take her?"

"I thought so. I was hoping it'd help him feel less alone when I'm not around, but... I think he may actually be too busy as well."

"So what will you do with her?"

The SOLtis looked down at the kitten and sighed. "I guess I'll have to find her a home. A warm and loving one. She's already been through so much."

Yusaku watched as the kitten brought up a paw to hide her face. He wasn't sure kittens were even supposed to be separated from their mothers at such a young age. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had already reached out to brush his fingertips across the tiny forehead. It made the kitten's ears twitch. "Where will you keep her while you search for someone to adopt her?"

"I don't know yet." The SOLtis smiled as the kitten's ears twitched again. "But oh, if only I knew someone who already knows of this kitten's unlucky fate. Someone who has a hard outer shell but a soft core. Perhaps someone with pink and blue hair and beautiful green eyes to match the ones of this sweet little creatu-"

"That's enough."

The SOLtis pouted. "Fine. I'll figure something else out."

"I didn't say I wouldn't take care of-"

"So you'll adopt-"

"I'll take her in," Yusaku cut in. "Temporarily. Only while you find her a permanent home. And you're taking her to a vet first."

The way the face of the SOLtis lit up was almost eerie. Yusaku felt like they shouldn't be capable of being that expressive but here it was, nodding eagerly. "Thank you, Yusaku-chan, you're a savior."

"You'll be the one to pay for the cat food."

"Okay."

"And the litter box."

"That's fine."

"And a scratching post."

"Alright."

"And a fur brush."

"Could you... could you write me a list?"

* * *

A week later, Yusaku was still waking up to tiny paws on his face and purring in his ear. He'd be lying if he said it didn't fill him with a sense of peace and comfort. Which was the reason he hadn't been bugging the SOLtis about finding a home for the kitten like he thought he would. In fact, neither of them had brought it up in five days despite the SOLtis showing up at the food truck on the daily, regardless of whether Yusaku was on shift or not. Whenever he came by to check up on Kusanagi, the SOLtis was already there.

Though these days, Yusaku was working less and leaving school earlier in order to spend more time at home with the kitten. He really didn't want her to feel lonely. Maybe he should get a second cat... No. That wasn't realistic. It'd be too much work and once the next crisis hit Link VRAINS they would be neglected. Even with automated water and food dispensers, he wouldn't have the time to clean the litter boxes frequently enough. It'd be irresponsible to adopt pets under his circumstances.

"You seem deep in thought."

Yusaku was startled out of his internal debate on his way home from school. "Are you stalking me now?"

The SOLtis shrugged. The v-neck of its purple t-shirt accentuated its green mark as if it were eager to show off its status. "I just happened to pass by."

"There are three reasons I don't believe you. One - I've never seen you around these parts and you don't seem to be here to run errands for your owner, otherwise you wouldn't have the time to talk to me. Two - you've had stalker tendencies since I met you, going by how you were buying food and drinks despite being a SOLtis. And three - you've been following me since I left the school gates as if you were waiting for me."

"Fine, I lied. I wanted to spend more time with you and ask if I can see Mana again."

Yusaku frowned. "Mana?"

"It's what I named the cute little baby kitten."

"You named a cat that's not even yours?"

"Well, I consider her to be ours."

Yusaku shook his head but didn't comment on it any further. "I think she's lonely when I'm not there. It may be time to... find her a permanent home."

The SOLtis was quiet for a moment. "Oh."

Yusaku pressed his lips together. He didn't like how he was feeling and the tone of voice from the SOLtis wasn't helping. 

"I'm sure I'll find someone soon," the SOLtis said but the cheerfulness sounded fake. "Then she'll be out of your hair."

"It's not that I want to get rid of her. My current life simply isn't cut out for pet care."

"I understand." The SOLtis was looking at the ground ahead. "I'll get back to you once I found a home for her." And with those words, the SOLtis left.

The next day, a lovely little family with two kids and three cats came by to pick up the kitten. The SOLtis came along to help them gather all the supplies it had bought and stayed behind to wave them goodbye while Yusaku watched on.

"It's better this way," he said and hoped to reassure.

"Yeah..." The SOLtis turned to look at him from its spot on the sidewalk. There was something in its eyes that seemed to go way beyond a regular AI. "You're allowed to be sad about her leaving too, you know?"

Yusaku frowned.

"Well, it's time for me to go now." The SOLtis looked down the road where the sun was setting. "I left a little gift on your desk earlier. I hope you'll like it!" 

Yusaku watched the SOLtis disappear around the next corner before he went upstairs to his room.

There on his desk was a small cactus in a black pot with a pair of golden cat eyes painted on the side facing his desk chair. The small folded card beside it was made of lavender colored paper and read _I'm low maintenance, please love me!_ and was surrounded by small dark purple, glittering hearts. Yusaku put the card in his desk drawer and hung up a wall calendar to remind him to water the cactus based on the expert recommended schedule he found online.

* * *

"I brought you some pastries."

Yusaku, who was sitting on the railing overlooking the water near the food truck, looked over to find the SOLtis stepping up beside him. He accepted the bag held out to him and looked inside. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome." The SOLtis seemed different that day. More serious.

"Did something happen?"

"Hm, no." The SOLtis crossed its arms on the railing beside him as a gust of wind blew back its cape. "I just had a talk with a friend and realized some things."

Yusaku pulled out a small pastry and took a bite, assuming the SOLtis would continue without further prompting.

"I've been... greedy. I was trying to have it all and life just doesn't work like that."

"If you're looking for advice, I'll need more details."

The SOLtis shook its head. "I don't want you to get involved."

Yusaku frowned.

The SOLtis met his eyes. "Ah, don't look at me like that. I don't even know how bad it is yet. I'm sure I can figure something out!"

Yusaku's frown deepened. 

"Always so serious, Yusaku-chan. You should focus more on the good things! Like food and the sunset and your friends. The world is so big and full of all kinds of people in all walks of life! There's music and dancing and movies and books and games. I wish you'd take the time to enjoy it all."

"I will. Some day." _I hope._

The SOLtis shook its head. "Happiness isn't something you should plan for. It happens in the moment."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because all I want is to see you smile."

Yusaku blinked in confusion. "What?"

The SOLtis shook its head again and shot him a smile of its own before it left.

Yusaku watched it go and couldn't help but think the smile had looked sad.

* * *

A week had passed since he'd last seen the SOLtis. He couldn't help but be worried about it. The way it had acted the last time they'd met, it had seemed... off. Yusaku stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and kept his head down as he returned home from school. The food truck was closed that day so he'd have a lot of time to focus on his work in Link VRAINS.

Life had different plans.

There were two SOLtis waiting on his doorstep. One he knew all too well and another which seemed all too familiar.

"I knew it," he mumbled to himself as he brushed past the SOLtis and unlocked his door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Ai said when they reached Yusaku's room.

"What for?"

"Lying to you. Or well, keeping my true identity from you."

Yusaku ignored the apology. "Where did you keep Roboppy all this time?"

"I've been watching a lot of TV!" Roboppy provided helpfully from where they were kneeling on the floor to inspect their old robot form.

"Where have you been getting all your money from?" Yusaku asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Ai offered with a wince.

Yusaku sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Why did you come here? How can I help?"

Ai seemed caught off guard by the questions. 

"Spit it out already."

"Um, I- we just-"

"We missed you!" Roboppy called out.

Yusaku froze. "What?" He looked from Roboppy to Ai and back. "That's it?"

Ai ducked his head. 

"So there's... no imminent threat?"

"Not that we know of," Ai replied.

"You didn't come here to ask for my help with some dangerous scheme?"

"Nope."

Yusaku wasn't really sure what to do with that.

"Actually, there is one thing we could use your help with."

"What is it?"

"Could we come live with you again?"

Yusaku couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'd like that."

"Really?" both SOLtis blurted out.

Yusaku nodded. "Yes."

He barely had time to prepare before he was wrapped up in Ai's arms with Roboppy trying to pull themselves up by his shoulders to join the hug.

"There'll be ground rules!" Yusaku called out.

"Whatever you want!" Ai replied

"Can we go to a theme park?" Roboppy asked. "I saw one on TV and it was so bright and colorful!"

"You still have to be careful," Yusaku warned. "There are people out there who still want to destroy all AI and they'll-"

"Not right now, Yusaku, please," Ai interrupted and squeezed him tighter. "Can we just enjoy this moment?"

Yusaku let the breath rush out of his lunges. "Yes. Of course."

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you!" Roboppy joined in.

"Thank you for choosing to come back to me," Yusaku mumbled against Ai's shirt. He let his eyes droop shut and let the moment of happiness wash over him. There would be more than enough time later to worry about the future and over-analyze all his past conversations with the SOLtis. For now, there was the present and the promise of a less lonely tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me art and drabble prompts over here (no smut - please and thank you): https://time-to-w-w-w-write.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can leave your prompts in a comment down below!


End file.
